Low
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: He may of been the first to know what happened, but it still hurt when he looked at them so he left. To start a new life, but what happens when she finally catches up with him? Ch 9. Last One Kiddies.
1. Avoidance

_A/N: _New story by me, hehe, dont own them in anyway shape or form. Got the idea from hearing the song Low by Kelly Clarkson. I also have troubles with one shots, I try so hard to do a one shot, but it always ends up being a few chapters, so i have one already typed up that is a one shot. Anyways this is a couple chapters so enjoy.

* * *

_"I don't mix business and pleasure" Sara stated firmly as she walked away without a second glance. Past his heart that had been ripped out and stomped out by one very lovely brunette._

_He'd gone to her apartment to apologize he was out of line and wasn't thinking of course it would never work, they'd be under a microscope. The sight that he saw trampled over his newly broken heart once again. _

_They couldn't see him, he stood in the shadows, but he saw they perfectly, saw the kiss and a hug more than friends ever should, unless you were 'Fuck buddies' even then it was drawing the line._

He had to be brave, not let anyone know, how mad he was at both of them, first her lying to him and well he really couldn't be mad if she liked him and not himself, you cant stop love from growing, even if its not the person you don't want it to be for.

He'd run over a dozen conversations in his head asking her why she didn't want him, why him and why she lied but all seemed like he shouldn't ask that they were too personal.

_**It's cool you didn't want me  
**__**Sometimes you can't go back  
**__**But why did you have to go  
**__**And make a mess like that?**_

It was stupid really, why he was leaving but he didn't think he could stand the sight of them knowing they were together, and sooner or later he was going to be caught in the middle where one would give the other the 'no one knows but us look' and he would want to scratch his eyes out.

His resignation was being delivered, he couldn't face Grissom, not after what he did or anyone else for that matter, where he was going he didn't know quite yet, money he had saved up would last a little bit until he knew where he was going.

He closed his apartment door, for the last time, his stuff set up to be put in storage the day after tomorrow. His duffel bag heavy on his shoulder, he really should consider down sizing, but couldn't. He was a pack rat. He made his way slowly to his car, hoping that along the way someone would come jumping out of the bushes and tell him not to go, wrappingher arms around him and giving him what he wanted for so long…

_A kiss._

Couldn't miss what you never had to be begin now could ya?

His complete and utter avoidance worked for three months, no one came looking after him, no phone calls, no letters, emails nothing. It was better this way he told himself, no past bringing itself back, no heartache.

His work kept him busy, barely having time to sleep let alone have a social life but he liked it like that, didn't have to tell anyone his secrets and they didn't ask. He did his job, and got out of there. Not once had he accepted the dinner or drinks invitations he'd gotten over the last few months. He didn't feel like letting anyone in.

* * *

His day had turned from worse to shitty and he could feel it was about to get worse. Avoiding everyone like usual he walked past the front desk, it took some time getting used to where everything was located but he had it memorized like the back of his hand, speaking of which where the hell had that bump come from?

"Excuse me Mr. Sanders" the receptionist called after him, he stopped and turned, this better be damn important.

"Yes Martha?"

"You have a visitor" the hairs on the back of his neck rose and the tingly feeling began, Martha's words faded away as he turned to greet his visitor already knowing who it would be.

"Sara" he whispered

"Greg" the other woman answered

He was relieved and yet scared out of his freaking mind to see her standing there. He knew it wouldn't be long before she had him breaking the walls that he so carefully built. No she might have done it before but not this time.

"What are you doing here?" his voice bitter

"We need to talk" her voice low, not wanting the receptionist to hear, he directed her outside into the sinking sun, the dull colours or yellow, orange and red playing hide and seek with the darkening shadows.

She sat with her hands crossed in her lap, thinking of words to say he was sure. He finally for the first time saw indecision on a face that had been so far void of emotion.

"Why did you come here?" he asked her, watching as he saw a small family of three play Frisbee in the park across the park, it became too painful to watch so he glanced away.

"I needed you to tell me that I wasn't the reason you left, first me telling you we would never be together and then you left" she looked down at her hands bracing herself for words that would sting.

"I'm sorry I cant do that, you were the reason you and Grissom"

"How is Grissom involved in this?"

"Let me ask you this first… Have you ever had a friend that let you down so when the truth came out you were the last one to know, were you left out in the cold?"

"Greg what are you talking about?"

"I saw and Grissom, at your apartment, I did the stupid thing of coming over to apologize of all things for acting out of line, and what do I see? Grissom coming out of your apartment, you two kiss and hug. You lied to me"

"How did I lie? I told you that we would never be together"

"No you told me you never mix business with pleasure, last time I checked that meant Grissom too" she remained silent, he'd struck a cord. A hurtful cord. She licked her lips before speaking

"You're timing was rotten, when you'd asked me Grissom had finally asked me out on a date, half an hour before. I was so ecstatic that he was finally seeing me for me"

"That doesn't make it hurt any less"

"I know, I was hoped you would see where I was coming from when I said that"

"I used to think you were above lying but now you're just like the criminals I see everyday lying to get out of going to jail" he told her the truth

"You shouldn't have come here" he said standing up

"Greg please"

"No Sara what you did was low"


	2. Key Cards

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, anyways new character introduced, but only stays till chapter fiveor sobut she's a background character so you know read on.

* * *

Dammit she was doing it again, they hadn't spoken in a day but he could still hear her voice, the pain laced words she said, replaying in his mind over and over in his head, this definitely was not going to work.

He paced his small apartment trying to think of all the things he had been putting off but at the moment couldn't think of one single thing he could do to get her off his mind.

He could almost feel the imaginary walls around his heart start to crack and crumble but he was not going to listen to anything she had to say. She lied and he hated liars. Even beautiful ones.

His gaze lingered on the hotel key card she'd given him, he should have told her no there was nothing more to talk about to leave him the hell alone and never come back. But curiosity crept in the backdoor and he wanted to know what she had to say, to see how she would get him twisted around her little delicate finger.

He kept putting it off, the key card staring at him like he was the one to do something wrong. This was driving him crazy. To hell with reason, he grabbed the key card and walked out his door to a downpour. Great! Maybe it was some sort of sign telling him to turn around while he still could, but he didn't wanna spend the rest of his life wondering what she had to say, so he grabbed his jacket and headed out.

The coat did little to protect him and was drenched within seconds, the heater on full blast trying to dry himself but shut it off half way realizing he was only going to get wet again going up to the hotel door.

He stood with his hand raised for an eternity, waiting for the angel and devil to show up on his shoulder and try to talk him into or out of knocking. He was curious to see which one would encourage him to knock on the door. Both sides had advantages and both had disadvantages.

His arm grew heavy and let it drop only to raise it once again and knock lightly, hearing the knock lightly echoing through the thin glass beside the door. He heard no movement like you usually did when someone was coming to answer the door. He removed the card from his pocket, telling himself he was only going to check to see if she was okay and then leave. The light changed from red to green, the door opened under his touch.

The walls that were left came tumbling down around his heart once he saw her sleeping peacefully for the moment, the sheets tangled around her. Wandering what had gotten her so wound up, he stopped himself from moving to the bed and climbing into bed with her because they had never been together in the first place and he didn't trust her. Sure he trusted her with his life, just like any other friends he had but he still didn't trust her in any other sense, respect and trust was earned and right now she had very little of either in his books.

He sat down in a nearby chair watching her from across the room, his eyelids growing heavy; he needed sleep he had to work this afternoon.

Some how when he had came, nights didn't appeal to him anymore, maybe it was because he had worked on it and it brought back to many memories knowing that they would be working the same time he was. Swing shift was a lot different than graveyard; with swing you still had time to do things when you got off, with graveyard you couldn't exactly go out for a drink at six in the morning after working a tough case.

His eyelids growing heavier now, he really should go. His legs wouldn't work; his damp clothes were making him shiver. He stood only to catch himself taking off his shirt. _No put the damn thing back on, and walk out that door, come back in the morning. Haha it was already morning._ Some how he didn't find that exactly funny as he once would. His shoes came off next, his body betraying him as he removed his pants, the boxers he could deal with they weren't that wet.

The air conditioner cooling the room, made him shiver once again as the cool air hit his skin, god help him he should be stronger than this. He knew she would freak out if she woke up to him there, and so be it, she deserved to be scared. He gently lifted the covers and slid in behind her, finally his body allowing his mind to speak as he kept his distance from her. He laid back away from her facing the bathroom while she the door.

It was only for one night then he would never have to see her again, he said that over and over again until he feel asleep.

* * *

He was the first to wake he was sure because somehow during the night they had come together and she now lay in his arms. Something that should feel the way it did.

If she were up, she would be out of his arms by now and locked in the bathroom, trying to rationalize the little moment they shared.

He had to go, this was very, very wrong, he shouldn't have come here, shouldn't have taken off his clothes to just once feel her body against his for the first and last time. Everything was Wrong.

She shifted slightly snuggling into him and he was torn from snuggling up to her, basking the feeling in her arms. _No Get Up._ His mind won, and he slowly started getting out of bed, lifting up her arm as he tried to slip out of bed but she pulled him closer and murmured something incoherent pulling him back to her.

Okay there was no way she could be sleeping without her at least waking up from her little reach out, no she was awake he was sure but she remained sleeping for a few more minutes and then finally opened her eyes slowly.

He was surprised that she didn't pull the covers to her chest and run into the bedroom but instead she looked up and smiled and laid her head back down on his chest.

He was the one to jump out

"No this is very wrong" he grabbed his clothes and started putting them on, her watching amusingly

"Then why did you come?" she asked flirtatiously

"I honestly cant tell you, but I do know I shouldn't have come" he placed the key card on the dresser and moved to the door.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because this is wrong, I had no right to come, sneak in and climb into bed with you, no not again"

"Not again what do you mean not again?"

"No I am over you, and climbing into bed with you is not something you do when you're over a person" he ran his fingers through his already disheveled hair. He had to leave.

"I'm not going to let it happen again" he said more to himself than her.

"Greg" she throw the covers off herself and stood, revealing something that he had trouble thinking through. Her in nothing more than a shirt and very low panties. He closed his eyes

"No"

"Don't you even wanna try?" she moved closer

"No"

"Oh c'mon I know you do, you have for years, I wanna try it too" she encircled his neck with her arms

"That's where your wrong" he said detangling her arms from his neck "I may have wanted a year ago, hell 4 months ago but not now, I'll only ever be second best to you and I cant have that" she walked to the other side of the room, rather pissed off. This was his shot he was going to leave, his fingers grasped the cool metal and was about to turn when he was slammed against the door frame, her lips on his urging him to touch her how he wanted to so many times before. He gave in but only for a little while when she touched his pants to undo his zipper he pulled away

"Don't" he opened the door and left

"What the hell is happening to me?" with one last look at the door, he left attempting to get at least a few things done before he went to work.


	3. Why Not A Telephone Call?

A?N: Little bit of a mix up, the new character is introduced in this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

He wasn't followed, that was good. But half of him wanted her to follow him make him see the reason. Why the hell was this so hard in the first place?

Working here in Colorado's lab was a lot like Vegas's lab, the layout was a little different but the people were the same, personality wise anyways except they changed gender, his boss was female, he was fine with that. His supervisor was male and there was more females on the team than males, him and on another one while there was three girls. Or women he should say. All were very nice looking and he was stupid for not taking them up on the offers that the two of the three offered but why? To get himself in the same mess he was in before no thanks.

There was even one like Sara, except her name was Kelly and she pretty much kept to herself while the other two would talk about everything under the sun. She was also a level three like Sara where he had moved up to a level two, so more often than not he was paired with her because she was the only level three they had. It was okay with him, they got along, didn't speak any more than necessary, never revealing anything about the past. Then he would do a solo, work with someone else then back to her.

* * *

At the moment Kelly didn't look happy, but then again when did she? Okay so more pissed off than usual. He stayed clear of her, or at least tried to but this was one of the times he was partnered with her. This is the one thing he liked about her, she let him drive. And that's what he was doing now, driving to there double DB out near one of the beaches.

He wasn't sure if he should ask because then that was opening the gates of being friends and he didn't want to be close to anyone, couldn't get hurt that way.

"Is Callahan riding your ass again?"

"When isn't he?" she asked sarcastically

It was a well know fact that their supervisor Callahan didn't like Kelly and he would find little things she did or didn't do to get her into trouble and after the fifth little incident Gibson had told him to shut it and keep it to himself. Which only fueled Callahan's anger towards her.

"Can I ask why Callahan doesn't like you?" he merged into a lane of traffic

"I married his brother"

"Callahan has family? I thought he was married to the job"

"No he has a girlfriend, Wanda something or other"

"Why doesn't he like that you're married to his brother? And why didn't you change your name"

"Are we playing twenty questions or what? He doesn't like it because I should have married him and they are only half brothers, different last names"

"You and Callahan have history? You two dated?"

"We were engaged"

"What happened?"

"His brother"

"You dirty girl"

"What can I say his brother is hotter and better" Greg shook his head

"Okay Mr. Hotshot, you've learned about my past you have to spill some too" she shifted in her seat

"Like what?" and this was the number one reason why he didn't make friends here

"Why you came here"

"Nope sorry"

"Not fair start talking or this vehicle will become a crime scene"

"Okay, okay, it was because of a girl"

"Ex-girlfriend?"

"I wish, I had a crush on her and for a while we got closer and for a few months I really thought we would get together so I finally asked her out, she shot me down, said didn't mix business with pleasure but when I got to her apartment to apologize I get there in time to see our boss leave her apartment and they got a little friendly"

"Ahh the broken heart story"

"You could say that"

"I'm going to, now the girl that I saw you with yesterday, and yes I did see you, was she the girl?" he glanced over in her direction

"I'm a Crime Scene Investigator, I'm paid to notice the change in body language" she told him

"If you must know yes she was the girl"

"Are you going to go back to her?"

"Why we were never together in the first place" he pulled up to the crime scene and shut the vehicle off

"Then why is she here?" Kelly took off her seat belt

"She told me she had to know if she was the reason I left"

"And?"

"I told her ya she was her and Grissom"

"You know if I wanted to know if I had been the reason why you left I would have phoned, my guess is she's here for something else" Kelly got out leaving him alone to think about what she had just said.


	4. Who's Addicted?

A/N: I'd thought I'd be really nice and give you another chapter today, that way you have something to tide you over for a while, exam week is starting so I'm going to try and write a lot today so that i way i only have to post it. Enjoy! Also had to raise the rating just a bit because of this chapter, has some language in it. Addcited Kelly Clarkson

* * *

She was here, what the fuck was going on. When she had shown up, he assumed on vacation but why the hell was she already there processing the scene? Kelly and Sara exchanged a few words before Sara disappeared into the house. Kelly soon followed her. He had no choice he had to know what he was doing. He sauntered into the house, or a human blood bath you really could take your pick. He looked to Kelly for guidance 

"Sanders take the upstairs, Sidle downstairs, I'm going to take a look outside. Be quick but thorough a storm coming" if she only knew. For a little while he forgot he was working a floor away from the love of his life.

Kelly came back in an hour later gently hinting to hurry up, the wind had picked up and it wouldn't be long before the snow came, it could be smelt on the air. He was done, they were just waiting on Sara who had gotten stuck with the biggest work load, although somehow he figured it had to do with Kelly, she was head of this case after all.

"I'm done here, mind if I catch a ride back with you guys?" the question was directed at Kelly, who first glanced at Greg and his shaking head no and plastered on a smile

"Sure why not"

Kelly wasn't lying when she had said the wind picked up and just there luck it was beginning to snow, nothing heavy but when did snow ever start off heavy?

The ride back was silent, thanks to Kelly once again, he had to talk to her, Kelly had grabbed the keys from his clenched hand and was now driving saying he didn't have the experience of winter driving, then how the hell was he supposed to learn? He sat in the passenger seat completely still like he was being held at gun point and wouldn't move a muscle, the problem with that was it hurt, his muscles weren't used to being crunched.

Kelly could feel the tension and wondered why she had done what she had done, Sara seemed like an okay person, but she couldn't help the protective feeling she got when Sara looked at Greg, she wasn't attracted to him, hell no she was married and loved every minute of it but somehow she felt like Greg needed mothering and some good advice. To try and ease the tension she flipped on the radio, maybe she'd catch one of Greg's songs and he would forget about the passenger, to her luck the news announcer came on.

"I've just been handed a weather update, folks the police are urging you to stay inside, not to go anywhere, snuggle up to your loved one by the fire and share some hot cocoa, let the night drift you away. I'm sorry to report that all minor roads and you know what they are have been closed off, snow plows are busy trying to keep up with this snow that's falling and folks for the life of me I don't know how this could have happened, we were supposed to be bright and sunny for the rest of the week. But since I know most of you are inside snuggling up to your loved one, I'll get some tunes on for ya. I'm Carlo's 'Sunshine' Bear here at 95.9 Black Razor FM. And here comes some Kelly Clarkson with Addicted here on Black Razor.

_It's like you're a drug It's like you're a demon I cant face down_  
_Its like I'm stuck  
__Its like I'm running from you all the time  
__And I know  
__I let you have all the power  
__It's like the only company_  
_I seek is misery all around_

Okay so maybe this station was a bad one to play, maybe not the station but the song at the moment, even if Greg didn't want to admit, Kelly knew the impact this Sara girl had on him and the song went with him.

_It's like you're a leech  
__Sucking the life from me  
__It's like I cant breathe  
__Without you inside of me_  
_And I know I let you have all the power  
__And I realize I'm never going to quit you over time_

This was ridiculous how a person who was maybe thousands of miles away knew exactly what he was going through but hey who the hell knew how the world workedright? It was just a way to make money. But it was kinda creepy.

_Its like I can't breathe  
__Its like I cant see anything  
__Nothing but you  
__I'm addicted to you  
__Its like I can't think  
__Without you interrupting me  
__In my thoughts,  
__In my dreams  
__You've taken over me  
__Its like I'm not me  
__It's like I'm not me_

Sara refused to think about the song and thought about other things, of how their first kiss was and how quickly she wanted to fuck him shall she say, fuck him until the cows came home and that had come from only a kiss.

_Its like Im lost  
__Its like I'm giving up slowly  
__It's like you're a ghost  
__That's haunting me  
__Leave Me Alone  
__And I know these voices in my head  
__Are mine are mine alone  
__And I know I'll never change my ways  
__If I don't give you up now_

Time for a song change! No that wasn't necessary he'd just block out the words for the rest of the song, that didn't work to well he'd only managed to tune out the chorus, he knew that from the words of the last lyric. So what was next in the song?

_I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little more to get me through this_

He reached over and turned the radio off, the tension in the car was stifling as they reached the lab; the snow had turned into a full blizzard.


	5. Coffee Anyone?

Kelly rudely slammed the door shut, and headed for the back of the SUV retrieving the evidence and had it all collected before either of the two were out of the vehicle, she walked past them not saying anything and disappeared inside.

"What's up her ass?" Greg muttered out loud, Sara not hearing over the wind,

It was silently agreed that they could walk beside each other into the building.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Sara stopped walking

"What is?" Greg asked

"The snow, look at it all, it's just perfect"

Greg grunted in response and disappeared inside in search of Kelly, that woman wasn't going to get away with out answer a few questions he had.

He caught her coming out of trace and she motioned him to walk with her.

"Why is she here?" Kelly looked around before motioning him into a processing room, empty at the moment.

"I only found out minutes before I saw you together but several lab owners thought to get a better understanding of how different labs are run and what not, they created this thing where one CSI would go to another lab in completely different elements around the US, seeing as how we have snow and Vegas is hot were a perfect match"

"How come we didn't loose one of ours?"

"We did its just on graveyard"

"But why her?"

"That I'm afraid I cant answer but you could ask her" she motioned to the door, where stood the snow laddened, cheeks and nose rosy, she had been having fun in the snow.

"I'm going to go and see if I can hurry something's up while you two… talk" Kelly nodded and left leaving them alone.

"What do you have to ask me?" she asked as she removed her coat, and mittens.

"Why are you here?"

"I think she explained it pretty well"

"She didn't even begin to cover it" he paused "Did you volunteer to come?"

"No I didn't even know I was volunteered until the night before I was supposed to come" he glared at her

"Okay so maybe I did, hinting that going to Colorado would be a nice change"

"Why?" his voice wavering

"We have some business"

"Then lets get it taken care of, so you can continue your little visit and get the hell out of here for good" Sara glanced down, she didn't like that answer

"Grissom and me never worked out, it felt weird, like a father daughter date, the kiss was only to see if we felt anything, I didn't"

"And I'm supposed to believe this?"

"I really don't know what you want to believe but it didn't work because I realized that I had finally grown to love someone else"

"Let me guess, me?"

"Bingo"

"No"

"What no?"

"No just no" he held his hands up to defend himself against the advancing Sara

"I just… I" he left the room in search of one woman he knew he could seek advice from.

* * *

"I thought you were going to hurry things up" he asked the woman who was sitting in the break room, with a cup of coffee in front of her 

"I did, I made coffee which hurried up me getting my caffeine fix, so i dont freak on Callahan" that made no sense but he understood it

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure what about or do I even need to ask?" he glanced down as he pulled out a chair for himself

Sara watched as the two talked from the window that she was uncertain that neither knew she was there, Callahan voice scared the living daylights out of her but she didn't show it

"They won't bite"

"Oh no… I was just thinking" they both glanced in and saw Kelly shake her head no and then her lips began to move. Greg nodding his head yes.

"Well feel free to head home, just about to do that with the others, the blizzard is worse than they expected"

"Thanks I just might do that" her gaze landing on the two in the break room, who were now laughing

"See ya guys later" Kelly told them as she left the two standing in front of each other

"So" Greg stretched out the word more than necessary

"So" Sara echoed

"Wanna get a cup of coffee?" Sara asked after a moment of silence

"Not tonight, I wanna get home before the blizzard hits"

"Oh right, I wasn't thinking, not used to the snow" she smiled

"I'd hate to ask but can I get a ride home?" she asked sheepishly

He wanted to say no, tell her to catch up to Kelly who he was pretty sure listening around the corner, or call a cab, but he hated seeing her in any form of distress so he faked smiled and nodded.

"Sure no problem" just relax put on a radio station turn it up loud enough neither have to talk.

He could do this; it wasn't that hard it was only a ride.

* * *

"Car's right this way" Greg motioned for Sara to follow him to the car, he climbed in and regretted not getting that automatic starter when he had the chance, he blastedthe heaton full, the car slowly warming. 

He flicked on the radio after turning the heat down just a tad and waited a few extra minutes for whatever reason he didn't know.

"Do you like it here?" He glanced at Sara

"Ya I do"

"Why here? Why not California or New York"

"Because Colorado is the complete opposite of Las Vegas, the reason you're here" he said unamused

He pulled up in front of her hotel and put in car in park, waiting for her to get out so he could go home. To do what? Dream of her. Damn he was pathetic.

"Do you wanna come up wait out the storm?" he saw the little sparkle in her eye when she said every word but no he couldn't.

"The storm's getting worse, maybe another time" he focused his glance on the falling snow in front of him.

"Greg…I" she started

"Just go" he told her, his gaze never once leaving the snow

"I was going to say that I love you" she got out of the car and slammed it shut, he made sure she got in okay before pulling away. Telling himself he only did it to make sure she got in okay, she wasn't used to snow.

"Ya, ya" he said to himself and pigs could fly.


	6. Two Cases After Another

A/N: Okay just want to point something out here, that I don't know if its true, could be a little slow but I think there's something going on between, Jorja and Eric, I've looked at photos from events curtsey of CSI-Media and while lets just say, she more often than not has her arm linked with his, and she almost licked him when she could have easily licked George who was standing on her other side. They are together everywhere, and some the other casts are not even there,

* * *

"Any plans for Christmas?" Kelly asked over her the rim of her coffee cup the next day, the snow had stopped at three am, he knew cause he spent half the night looking out the window and watched the snow melt in the hours that followed it. So much for a white Christmas. Which was a week away. Last minute shopping had to be done.

"Nope, gonna make a few phone calls to the family and watch TV the whole day, sleep or play some games I've been meaning too" he too took a sip of coffee

"That's boring" Kelly stated the obvious

"It's better than going home" he stated

"So what about you Sara, any plans? Gonna fly back out to Vegas for the holidays?" Greg choked on his coffee he had been drinking, earning him a WTF look from Kelly and an evil glare from Sara

"No, I'm going to be doing pretty much the same as Greg or I might even come here"

"You two lead very boring lives but I'll tell ya what, come over to my place for Christmas, nothing fancy, just a few family members and you can even hide out in my home theatre if you get weirded out"

"I donna know" Greg trying to find ways to get out of it, Sara nodding in agreement

"Well its that or I come over at five am on Christmas morning and make you both get up with fog horns"

"So what time shall we be there?" he asked perking up, Kelly gave him 'I caught you red handed look' crap he'd said We. Oh hell.

"How about threeish?" she smirked into her coffee cup

"It's a date" he stood getting out of any more plans he wanted to spend at least one holiday by himself, he still had new years.

* * *

December 23rd rolled around with sunshine and a fresh coat of snow that had fallen over night or so he guessed, he had actually slept the night away, something he hadn't done since he in awhile.

"Glad I caught the three of you" Gibson said to Kelly, Sara and Greg who were going over the final details of a case.

"Somehow I'm not" Kelly muttered under her breath, Greg smiled and Sara smirked but continued to look on

"What do we owe this wonderful pleasure?" Kelly asked with a fake happiness, it was close to shift change and she for one wanted to get home on time just for once.

"I have a case for the three of you"

"No way shifts done" Greg stood up

"Another fifteen minute and it is, and any case that comes in before that is yours" he sat down again.

"So what case do you have for us?" Sara spoke up

"Well, an ice fisher found something sticking up out of the ice"

"What has this got to do with us?" Kelly piped up

"So here's the address, wear layers its getting cold out and disappeared after setting the folder on the desk.

"Anybody else notice he didn't say what was sticking out of the ice?" Greg asked as he dumped the contents of his coffee cup down the drain.

* * *

So this was new, working two cases together one right after the other, nothing out of the ordinary but he couldn't quite shake the feeling that she was more of a referee. Between him and his precious.

When it said near the eastern half Bear Lake, they didn't expect it to be actually in the middle of the lake, maybe off to the side but no it was in the middle of the lake, and the lake just happened to be frozen solid so they could walk over.

"How long has it been here?" Kelly asked looking at the van, that was sticking half out of the lake.

Greg prayed to god, that no one was in there, god only knew how long it had been like that and he was not looking forward to doing a decomp if they didn't survive in time.

Kelly made her way over to the van, careful not to disturb anything, shot a few pictures before coming even closer to try and open the van when a fist hit the window, making Kelly take several steps back.

"Get a medic theres some one still alive!" Kelly screamed and tried to open the van door, wouldn't budge, the fist lead up to the face which couldn't be more than six or seven.

"Can you open the door?" Kelly asked the little boy.

The boy shook his head no, and she tried again, she felt the ice shift

"Oh shit I want everyone in rafts, the ice is about to go" she stepped back as it began to crack. Everyone backed up and officers went to go get rafts and anything they thought would be helpful to open the door. Sara grabbed Greg's arm as he started to back up. They didn't have much time, the van could go any minute, Kelly took a cautious step forward back towards the van.

"Okay on the count of three I'm going to break this window I need you to cover your head okay?"

The boy nodded and disappeared

"One, two, three" she smashed the window and cleared a spot. She had to turn away from the smell but the boy returned, Kelly taking off her coat wrapped it around the boy and stepped back

"Is anyone else in the van?"

"My mommy but she went to heaven she told me so" that would explain the smell. The ice cracked beneath her feet and she jumped with the boy in her arms at the last minute as the van disappeared into the watery grave below.

"Relax, you're safe" Greg told Sara as he watched Kelly jump out of the way, her hand only tightened on upon his arm making him glance over at her, she was clearly not fine but as soon as he saw what he could only guess was fear it was gone.

"Could we talk after shift?" she asked busy on the task in front of her snapping pictures of the watery tomb, he glanced around, no one was within ear shot.

"I think everything that was said has been said already" he picked up a fibre that he saw laying out of the snow that could mean nothing, but it could mean everything at the same time and bagged it.


	7. Almost Murderous

A/N: Thought I better update and explain why everything was screwed up, with the no rescue, and the cops 'clearing the scene' and anything else I missed. This is coming to an end soon, I think I'm not sure if I want to continue or put a sequel in, leaning towards the sequel but you never know with me. Got one shots coming up so look out for those too. Enjoy!

* * *

Their shift had ended hours ago but that didn't stop the three as they watched the officer who had apparently cleared the scene, left one little detail that he didn't share, he had been on the phone while 'clearing' the scene and hadnt paid much attention. No hesitating to stop at the van, to check if anyone was still alive, he figured that they would be long gone. No need for rescue if the van was 'empty'.

Greg didn't know who was pissed off more the cops boss, or Kelly. She was steaming mad and had let the cop know it several times over. Almost had to be pulled away by the attending officer.

Now she paced behind him, on the other side of the glass while he was being questioned by Sara, the lesser angry of the two.

"How could he be so careless on Christmas Eve no less" Kelly fumed as she paced back and forth in what little space the room offered.

"I think that's why he was so careless, he does have a wife and two little kids" he tried to ease her, it kinda scared him with her this mad, she was almost murderous.

"Then he should have paid extra attention!" she said a bit louder than last time

"The important thing is Za..." he trailed off as he heard the door slam shut. The little kid had been less than forthcoming with information but had told Kelly his name. Something told him that he had a long night ahead of him.

* * *

The time was 4:52am, Greg Sanders was happily sleeping, without dreams. When he heard a dull noise that wouldn't stop, finally knocking on the door and the damn noise again. He had a few chosen words for the person who decided it would be fun to wake anyone up at this godforsaken time. The knocking continued until he rolled out of bed and answered the door.

Kelly stood at his door.

"Whatareyoudoinghere?" came out in one muffled yawn.

"It's Christmas morning pretty close to five in the morning and I'm waking you up"

"I'm coming to your house, so you wouldn't do this" he became more awake as the cold drifted in.

"I lied, its fun, besides it keeps Heather busy and away from the presents"

"Who's Heather?" he covered another yawn

"My niece" he nodded in understanding

"See I'm up, I'll see you later"

"I don't think so, come on grab your stuff"

"What?" he asked dumbfounded

"Grab what ever you were going to wear today and what ever else you need"

"Its five o'clock in the morning!"

"Exactly that's why I have this" her arm came from behind her back and held one large coffee mug.

He took the cup greedily and downed half the contents.

"I'll be a few minutes" he turned to get himself ready.

* * *

Greg slipped out the patio door, and let out a big breath he had been holding and watched it twirl up to the sky.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who needed a break" a voice came from beside him, he glanced to his right. Sara stood arms resting against the railing of the deck. He didn't know what else to do so he smiled.

"Wish you had gone back to Vegas?" he casually asked

"What would I do there?" she asked

"I don't know, be at the lab with Grissom" he hated to say it but it was the truth

"I told you I don't want Grissom" she looked sincere but that didn't mean a thing to him

"And I don't want to be played" he stated

The patio door opened and closed, they both looked to see who the intruder was, they saw Kelly light up a cigarette and exhale before she noticed they were outside.

"Maybe I don't need this after all" she put the cigarette out and went back inside.

They both shifted not knowing what to say, finally Sara spoke

"I would never intentionally hurt you"

"You've already hurt me" he said disbelievingly amazed at how she didn't understand.

"I didn't mean to" her voice shaking, she swallowed she was not going to break down in front of him.

"But you still did" her teeth started chattering, he removed his coat and went to put it around her shoulders.

"Don't" she cleared her voice, it was getting harder not to cry

"I don't want you to freeze to death" he placed the coat on her shoulders and ran his hands up and down her arms trying to warm her.

He did another thing he shouldn't have breathed in, smelling her intoxicating scent. For a second he had an urge to kiss her neck. His arms slowed their pace as she leaned in back into his arms. As much as this felt right, it couldn't happen. But that didn't mean he couldn't do it.

"This doesn't mean anything, I'm just trying to keep warm" his hands ran down her arms and encircled her waist. Her hands resting on top. Neither said that if he wanted to keep warm, he should have gone back inside.

"I know"

They stood like that for a few minutes before something caught their eye, a deer came out from the woods a dew yards away followed by two smaller ones. The mother looked up and disappeared back into the woods, the babies following.

"Did you just see that!" Sara exclaimed she half turned in his amrs so she could see him; he had to laugh at her outburst.

"Ya" she rapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, her head against his shoulder, she couldn't help it and placed a gentle kiss to his neck.

"Sara" he said, his control slipping, she did it again.

"Sara" he said more firmly, her lips moved to just below his ear

He did the only thing he could do, he turned his head to met hers, their breath tingling with the others and rising above them as they looked at each other.

Just one kiss, that's all, just to get rid of her.

Her candy tongue darted out to lick her dry lips. It was Christmas after all, and he couldn't get hurt if it was only one kiss.

Right?


	8. Like A Plague

A/N: Kay I know the first part of this has nothing to do with it, but well this is a set up chapter, it needs to be put in to get a catch of things. Also thought I'd do a three in one, update so all that i promised are up.

* * *

Kelly walked the short distance to her husband's den; he'd locked himself in there ever since he came home four hours ago. She knocked before entering knowing that he liked his privacy as much as her.

He opened the door, phone against his ear, motioning her to come in he'd only be a minute, she glanced around, his bookshelf had books missing, the missing books on his desk stack half hazardly, she sat in one of the leather chairs she had given him last year for Christmas.

"Get back to me on that" he replaced the phone looking at his wife he smiled.

"Have you eaten?" she stood going to him, loosing his tie

"I picked something up before I came home" she looked towards the desk, a opened uneatened sandwich lay amongst the books.

"But you didn't eat it" she undid the first two buttons of his crisp white shirt.

"No" his hands rubbed her back

"Eat, even lawyers aren't invincible" she ushered him to his desk and he began eating as she sat in the leather chair she'd had previously occupied

"Tough case?" he nodded his head, his mouth full, she got up again and moved to behind his desk massaging his shoulders as he ate.

His desk phone rang, causing her hands to stop as he reached forward to answer the ringing device.

"Yes?" the callers reply had him tense up

"No its fine" he put his sandwich down, wrapping it up

"Yes ok" he hung up the phone and stood, gathering his brief case and jacket along the way. Normally she wouldn't ask but something told her she did.

"Who was that?" she picked up the sandwich and snuck it in his briefcase as he gathered papers. His kissed her quickly before leaving.

"Don't wait up" he walked out the door

Something told her, her husband was hiding something from her.

She was a plague.

A plague so dangerous that just by looking at her could get him infected.

Begging on his knees to save him before it was too late.

So she wasn't a plague but he avoided her like one, showing up late, heading out early that way she couldn't stop him to talk about what happened on Christmas.

She would be leaving in a few days back to Vegas her work here done, she had gained some techniques in case she was ever in Colorado again and needed to solve a case.

Highly doubtful but a guy could dream.

He'd stopped the kiss shortly after it started but somehow he'd known it was too late he was falling in love with her again.

Now the sixty four thousand dollar question was if he should allow them to take things further, to the next step and actually become a couple. She swore over and over that she would never hurt him again but that was now and what would happen when she went back to Vegas.

That was million dollar question was he going back to Vegas? Had enough time passed that he could look at Grissom without wanting to whatever he wanted to do, he was tired he couldn't think.

Coffee and then home, he'd survived another shift.

"Not so fast there turbo" Kelly came in holding a slip of paper

"We got a call, 419 down near Rupert" so much for going home.

The ride over was a quiet one, not intentional it was just that by the time he was done thinking they were there, another thing that he thought was weird that she didn't allow him to drive, already had the car keys in her hand and wasn't willing to give him the keys. Oh well, he couldn't have everything.

He half listened to the detective as they went through the basic catch up that they always got when they arrived at the scene.

"Where's the person who found her?" Kelly asked as she took out a pair of gloves from one the many compartments of her vest.

"Over there" the detective pointed towards an ambulance and police cars stationed down the street.

"Start a parameter" she told Greg as she took off.

Walking up to the police car, she had a guess at who it was. The officer saw her and straightened, she figured he didn't know her last name so he wasn't on eggshells.

"Open" she told the first witness as she jammed a swab inside his mouth and put it into her vest, next came the fingerprints, all the while not talking to him.

"So tell me is the autopsy going to say that she's had sex in the last six hours?" she stared him down, not afraid.

"I really don't know what it's going to say, I came when she called you were there when I got it" she had been standing right behind him. Attempting to ease her husbands stress but she wasn't going to touch him now.

"That doesn't mean a thing"

"She called me because she was scared, I came, I knocked, no answer but the door was unlocked so I let myself in, and I found her"

At the moment she wasn't sure what to believe but she knew Greg needed help so she didn't say anything as she turned. Cringing when her husband told her that he loved her.

12345678

"I hate to break it you ya, but Shawn's the prints were the only ones found, but the vic didn't have sex with him" Kelly stared at the pictures in front of her, something didn't add up.

"Her appointment book have anything in it?" Kelly asked preoccupied, waiting for her brain to draw together the clues.

"Just about to check it" Greg took it from the evidence bag and began flipping until he found today's date.

"Nails at two but that's it" Greg brought the book closer

"What?" she put the photos down and looked at him.

"It looks like something was erased" he picked up the necessary tools and within minutes he had what had been erased.

"Tony 9:30, don't forget to smile"

"This is the part where we find out who Tony is"

Greg and Kelly sat in the same room they had been for the last three hours still trying to come up with the answer they tried to figure out. Who Tony was and the relationship with the victim.

"You wanna go back to the scene see if we get anything new?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt" Kelly answered getting up, shoving the photos into the folder.

Even though Greg had been avoiding her, didn't mean was always successful at it, the plague walked in with a bright smile. He wanted to crawl under the table and wait.

"Hey guys where ya headed?" a few seconds passed before anything was said, Kelly spoke up, glancing from Greg to Sara.

"New leads, to follow up on" she moved to the door

"Need any help?" Greg panicked on the inside, while Kelly almost laughed out loud.

"Sure the more the merrier" Kelly left the two to follow after her.

"Something clicked when I looked in the address book, of the vic, the phrase so I did a little research, got a hit on the phrase" Sara clicked on the screen to show Greg and Kelly what she had found..

"Don't forget to smile is Tony Parker's famous catch phrase on his self help seminar's, how to become a better person, save a few bucks and get your business rolling again that kind of thing" she clicked to another slide showing Tony with a few of his clients.

"Turns out that he had a seminar in Denver this weekend, so I checked out the guest list. The vic was on the and even checked in" Greg paid little attention as he looked down at the papers in front of him, trying his hardest not to look at the woman who had stolen his heart once again.

"Where's he originally located?" Kelly made a few mental notes in her head.

"Can you guess which city that never sleeps?" Sara asked an attempt at humour.

"Vegas" Greg muttered under his breath.

"Well ladies it looks like we're going to Vegas" Kelly said standing leaving the two alone.


	9. Old Acquintances Reunite

A/N: Rather pissed off that's why I'm writing this one, so early. Anyways Pretty Sure this is the last chapter, for this story anyways. A little shorter but it had to end or would be too long. Sequel will be up soon. Little swearing too.

* * *

Greg stumbled into the break room, the plane left in several hours and yet sleep wouldn't call his name. He'd been up 36 hours and he felt like he could go for another thirty. He'd give anyone a hundred bucks to guess who caused this insomnia. And it wasn't the case either. 

The coffee tasted like shit. The food he had attempted to eat an hour was in the trash can. He was on the edge of losing it and one person was to blame.

Now why was she to blame you ask? How long had she been here, and already he was ready to give up everything that he had worked for over four months to build and with one touch of skin, one gentle whisper and a kiss he was back on square one.

"You don't look too good" Sara walked over to him feeling his forehead, feeling nothing that she shouldn't she sat down beside him.

"I'm fine" he really wanted to shout at the top of his lungs that he was an asshole but that wouldn't do him any good at the moment.

"Something on your mind?" she asked casually, attempting to keep the awkward silence at bay

"Nothing that concerns you" he bit back, not caring if it sounded rude. He rested his head between his hands on the table willing her to leave him alone. She did the opposite she touched him again. Only her hand on top of one of his but the effect was the same.

She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off, not knowing she was going to speak

"Don't touch me" he stood the only way to get away from her was to leave cause she wasn't going anywhere, anytime soon.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" Sara finally realizing that it may be her that is causing him to be like this questioned hotly.

"YOU!" he shouted a bit to loud, causing a few of the lab techs to stop and look before moving on. Something's never change.

"You are my problem, just leave me the hell alone" he swung the door open with too much force almost causing it to break and disappeared.

Not sure what to do, Sara sank down to her chair she had previously occupied, with her head in her hands. The door opened but she really didn't care who was coming or going she'd messed up big time and wasn't sure if it could be fixed.

"He does love you, you know" a familiar voice told her

"Funny way of showing it" Sara lifted her head

"Could you blame him? I mean if you were him, him not you, and your best friend who just happened to be the love of your love shot you down, keeping in mind that your him, and said you didn't date co-workers but then later saw his best friend kissing their boss. How would it make you feel? A bit pissed off wouldn't it? Just give Greg time" Kelly walked out of the room as her phone started ringing leaving Sara to her thoughts, and that maybe she really should back off. For now at least.

* * *

Not one for flying, Sara who just had to sit in the middle had her sweater hood pulled over face, her iPod going, as she slept the plane ride away. Greg however was having a hard time sitting still, a note fluttered into his lap, deciding there was nothing better to do, he opened it. 

'Are you bored?" it read, he extracted a pen from a pocket, and scribbled his response

'Extremely'

'Wanna talk?'

'Sure what about?'

'I think Sara may back off'' he was curious to know how that was going to happen

'Why do you think that?"

'Me and her had a talk earlier, I pointed out a few things and I could tell that they hit home' now he was really intrigued, not many things could get Sara to back off

'What'd you say?"

'I told her to think she was you, would she be that forgiving that she wants you to be'

'Well I don't know what to say'

'Thank you would be nice'

'Thank you'

'Do you love her?'

'I really don't know'

'I think you do, it'll just take time' she answered truthfully

'Next topic, how are you and your husband?'

'We're not speaking, he didn't want me to go to Vegas'

'Why not?'

'Well one I don't know, and two I don't know, I thought he would be happy that I'm clearing his name'

'We've already proved that he had nothing to do with it'

'He was the first on the scene and being married to me, he's prolly picked up a few things'

'Are you saying you don't trust him?'

'Now your putting words into my mouth, or shall I say hand?'

'Sorry it just sounds like it'

'I really don't know what to think anymore, sure he may not have slept with this one but how many others were there?'

'that's something I don't have an answer too'

'Not many do'

'Changing topic again….Sara really has no idea that we're passing notes'

'Yes she does, she's been awake for the last five minutes'

'And how would you know this?' he asked curiously.

'Woman's intitution'

'Or you noticed the change in her breathing'

That too, you know she really does love you'

'I know'

'Well the planes about to land, we'll continue this later'

'Sure thing and thanks you've been a big help'

'Just doing what I know you would do for me '

* * *

Greg wasn't sure but something told him that Sara was just a little more than ticked off, about what he didn't know, and he wasn't sure if he cared or not. 

"Did one of you call to say we were coming?"

"I did" came from Sara's mouth, the temperature dropped a few degrees making Greg back off.

"Thanks" Kelly offered, trying to ease the angrness.

"So do we get a cab or do we – Nick?" Kelly stopped walking as she saw the man looking up at the times the plans departed and arrived. The man turned around

"Kelly?"

Sara and Greg looked at each other, were they missing something?


End file.
